Looney Tunes: Daffy's Final Outburst
Intro I was working at Warner Brothers. I discovered a tape that was dated March 15, 1965. I liked working at the ol' WB, so I didn't touch it until it was 10 days before my retirement. The Cartoon The tape said Looney Tunes: Daffy's Final Outburst. The WB shield didn't zoom in on the rings, it was an image of Daffy's head. It was mostly normal because most cartoons that Daffy appeared in had that. But, Daffy's left eye was black like he was winking or something shot it out. I was like, What the hell? The cartoon started and it said Daffy's Death for a split second, it then changed to Daffy's Final Outburst. I was suspicous because I thought that was foreshadowing something. It started with Daffy and Bugs walking down the sidewalk together. Daffy then hit his foot on a fire hydrant. He screamed and held his foot while hopping. But, his foot started to bruise very grusesomely. Bugs Bunny said, Doc, maybe you should watch where you are going. Daffy then turned his head towards Bugs and said, 'Maybe if the city workin' fuckers watched where they put their shit!' I was honestly suprised because the main demographic for Looney Tunes was to make children laugh, not learn cursing. Daffy then punched Bugs in the face so hard that blood came out of his right eye. Bugs then kicked Daffy in the crotch. They started to fight, like REALLY FIGHT. Not like dropping an anvil on the head or turning the head 360 fucking degrees. Looney Tunes characters like Porky, Slyvester, and Foghorn Leghorn tried to break up the fight until the cops arrived. Daffy was then arrested for attemped murder and sentenced to death. Daffy then tried to escape the court room until the cops shot and tazed him. He then woke up in the electric chair, his last meal was grilled cheese. Every single Looney Tunes characters were there and they were all grinning a shit eating grin. Even the old 1930's characters were there like Bosko and others (Mickey Mouse even made a cameo, he was grinning the devil's grin too) Daffy then started the cry as the other LT characters were chanting "Cook the Duck" Daffy said "No, you can't, I have family in the pond I came from." Daffy's mom then came and said "You were a disgrace to our family, I wish the hunting people killed you years ago, you fricasseeing duck-a-suck!" Then the officer pulled the lever to electricity level 80 as Daffy was twitching violently as i can see burn marks on him. Daffy's eyeballs then popped out and their sockets were bleeding gruesomely. He was then electrified in the chair and then died. The cartoon then ended with a white backround and with text saying, ''SAMPLE END CARD. ''As if they didn't have enough time to develop an end card for this cartoon. Retirement I was freaked out and quit my job before my retiring time. Too bad I missed out on my retirement party.Category:For The Shadow ReaderCategory:Looney TunesCategory:Lost EpisodesCategory:FlamingoCategory:Blood and GoreCategory:YOUR PAGE SUCKS ASS IS THAT OK?Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE!Category:CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?Category:Warner BrosCategory:DeathCategory:Creepypastas for The Shadow ReaderCategory:Creepypasta for the shadow readerCategory:Fucking trashCategory:You better dededelete thisCategory:There's a ton of random categories here so might as well jump the bandwagonCategory:Let's sing a little song with 8 little words 'bout a rocket ship and flightless birds Zidgel Midgel Fidgel Kevin 3 2 1 PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!!!!!!!!!Category:Look for the Gummy Bear album in stores on November 13thCategory:Created by author that can't take critism! Category:DEDEDE IS THE ONE! COMIN AT YA! YEAH! Category:Trollpasta Category:WB Category:My name is Yoshikage Kira. I'm 33 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are, and I am not married. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't s Category:THIS WILL COME TO YOUR ROOM IF YOU DON'T SEND THIS FANDOM TO 50 PEOPLE! THIS IS SUPER REAL!